


Always on your side | Batjokes (batman the enymy within)

by Catany



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), batjokes - Fandom
Genre: Batjokes, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Fanfiction also available on Wattpad!, I Ship It, John Doe lives with Bruce, John Doe might change a lot, M/M, Sry if it is too slow for you., Taking it REALLY slow, Tried to make it as real as possible, anyway!, no more tags! They contain spoilers!, smooches, vigilante ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catany/pseuds/Catany
Summary: After John was taken back to the Arkham asylum, he thought back about Batman's answer at the end of their fight. He was really confused that Bruce still considers him as his friend. So it left him even more confused when he started to think about Bruce more than usual, the same was with Bruce, since Bruce also thought a lot about John. After Bruce visited him in Arkham and told him he could stay at the Wayne Manor, when he gets out of Arkham, things got even more weird between them. They even start to get even more close then just best friends should get.This is a Fanfiction. The characters aren't mine. This Fanfiction is based of from the Telltale series Batman, the enemy within. It will contain a lot of spoilers of the game, so you better first play/watch the game first, then get back here.





	1. Always good to see you, John.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks that you care to read this FF. I am an author that actually is OBSESSED with this ship, but I like to make the story as real as possible. And: I can't consider myself as a Batman fan, so don't be surprised if there might be something missing.This story will take place in the Batman telltale game: Batman the enemy within. Go play/watch the game if you want more information. I myself have watched Batman, enemy within series, but only the 2nd season. So... again: some points missing. But I got the most important stuff. And: the first chapter starts at the end of season 2, with the good vigilante ending. 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

(this line is normal, this line is a flashback)

 

John Doe POV

I was in my small room in the asylum, sitting on my little, hard, but somehow still comfy bed, recalling the night yesterday. Why? Just.... why? How? After all I did, he...

"Did you ever think of me as a friend?", I asked Batman, who was still being exhausted from the fight we both had. My nose hurt, since he gave me a pretty good headbutt. And he stuck a batarang through my hand, that was also stuck on... something, I don’t know what it was, locking me In place, as i wanted so badly to attack him again and again. He was silent for a while. Then he opened his mouth, but closed it again and thought again. I expected him to say: "No. You are no friend, you mean nothing to me." Or something like that. I know, he has just been acting nice the whole time, so I can be easily manipulated. And I know, that hoping that he DID think of me as a friend will only disappoint me more. It's too good to be true, that he thinks of me as his friend.

"... Of course.". Wait, What? I looked at him with wide eyes. Just making sure I heard that right.

"Of course you were my friend.", he said. I didn't know what to say. It was very funny. Part of me jumped in happiness, part of me still feels betrayed and part of me laughs my a$$ off, since he still considers me as my friend, even after everything I've done. I laughed, thinking how funny it is how actually confused I am. Then I decided to say it straight to his face, so he knows what i think of his answer.

_ "You really are one, messed up guy." _

I sighed and lay my hand on my face, trying to think of something else. That hit me hard actually. I know that his rule number 1 is: no killing. I broke that rule even before our reunion. He still said he's my friend. He was even warning the people who brought me back to Arkham, that if they try to harm me, he will make sure that they will pay later on. I saw that they brought some tools to play a little with me, but didn't use them on me. I was kind of disappointed, that nothing thrilling happened after that. But that only showed, as I know him like nobody else, that Batman still cared about my safety. So I am a bit shocked... yet relived and happy. 

I took my hand away and let my weight rest on my arms, that were resting on my knees. I glanced over to the photo I brought to my small room. It was Batman and me. Was taken a few weeks ago. Batman was smiling on that Photo, which was really rare. I had the chance to grab that photo from my pin wall, before I was send back to Arkham. I am a bit sad, that Bruce or at least Batman didn't drive me to Arkham, neither visited me for weeks. For some reason, I still cannot let go of that thing, even tho it's just a photo... I know that I DID had some problems to let things go but... this felt very different than the virus I once had to give Batman aka Bruce Wayne back. And i must say I AM very clingy to things. Much more than people. Another reason why I betrayed Harley so easily. It still broke my heart tho. But I knew she was poison to me. So why? 

A heavy sigh once again escaped my mouth. I flinched a bit and looked at the door slowly as I heard: "Visitor for John Doe!". I opened the small gap and looked through it. I then saw a very familiar man standing in front of my door and I unnoticeably smiled. "Bruce!", I said and Bruce tilted his head a bit sideways as he was fidgeting with his tie, right before he bend a bit over to see my face a bit better. I think I smiled the brightest smile I could ever can. Then I chuckled.

"You came! It's Good to see you!", I said. Completely forgetting my twisted thoughts and feelings. But I didn't really care. He smiled, lowering himself, so he has eye contact with me. "Hey there. Always good to see you, John.", he greeted me. The man that stood behind him walked away, leaving us two alone. I followed him with my eyes. That's strange. Visitors aren't allowed to be left alone with the patient. Oh well. I am one of the good ones, so no problem. They have the key to our door tho. So I was a bit surprised when Bruce asked: "Mind if I come in?". I instantly answered: "Uhm... Yeah, sure. You can come in, but the guy who stood behind you has the key to this door and he just walked away. so...", "He gave me the Key.", he said, pulling out a Key that was smaller than his hand. I stared at him. "Did you... you know, gave him Money like you usually do to make others do whatever you want?", I asked and smirked devilishly. He smirked as well, flipping the key in his hand. "Well, you know them. Always hungry for more and more. You know how this one man got his hand on the electricuteer.", he said, frowning as he thought back at that moment that happened, before I met him. I grinned and cackled a little. "Well then: come in, buddy! We have a lot to catch up on! It's been weeks! A lot happened while you were busy!", I said exited, stepping away from the door for him to open it. The door got unlocked, and he stepped in.

 


	2. Catching up, Catch the Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can also check out the story on Wattpad, fellas! Just sayin’ ;3  
> Just if you want of course. Here’s the link!: https://www.wattpad.com/story/171101873-always-on-your-side-batjokes-batman-enymy-within
> 
> And now: Enjoy the chapter! <3

Storyteller POV

Bruce unlocked the door to Jokers cell easily and stepped inside of the small, dark room. He instantly was trapped in a tight hug from John. John rubs his face in Bruce's chest, being happy to see his buddy. Bruce chuckled at this sudden hug a bit nervously. "Guess you missed me very much, huh?", he asked, looking down at the maniac. "I'm a bit embarrassed to say this, but yeah, I did. I missed you, buddy.", the maniac confessed, grinning and letting Bruce go. He sat on his bed and patted the space next to him for Bruce to sit down. "

So...Did I miss something, while I was busy with work?", Bruce asked, after he made himself comfortable next to John. John grinned. "Well, nothing important, but some thrilling things! You had to see the food fight we had at lunch break! It was crazy!", John said, waving his hands crazyly around. "What happened exactly?", Bruce asked, raising an Eyebrow. John cackled And stood up, walking around the room. It all started when I came in! I sat down on a lonely table, and then, someone had the idea to spill some of his drink on Zsasz. Of course he was really mad after that and smashed his own glass on his head. God, his head was bleeding and then his pal threw his plate with salad on him, which Zsasz quickly dodged, and landed on some random guy who got real pissed because of it. It was really fun to watch them fight themselves over a small drink.", John explained and cackled. Bruce only raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh. Must have end really... Messy.", he said, trying hard not to imagine the damage on the other patients. "It was! One guy had a really bad brain damage, and the other one ear bitten off! The other was...", "okay, okay! Besides the food fight, what happened else?", Bruce asked, not wanting to hear what he doesn't want to hear. 

"Oh! Dr. Leland was sick, and Harly took that opportunity to escape. And the lady that came as the replacement-Doctor had a really good sense of humour. I liked her. Always up for a joke.", John said, clasping his hands excitedly. "I appreciate that someone can still cheer the patients mood up, like she did to you.", Bruce said. Smiling at how John looked adorable when he was exited and happy. "Did you two became friends?",  he asked, out of curiosity, which was unusual for him. "Well... let's say it like that! I'm her favourite patient! We get to see her more often, since one of the doctors quit their job out of nowhere.", John said. "She said I'm doing great already! I still have to stay here, but not for long! That's what she assumes!", he continued, smiling brightly. Bruce nodded. "Uhuh...", he said, then remembered the reason why he actually came here.

"John?", he started. John looked at him, a little bit confused. "What's up?", he asked, brining back his grin. "I was not only there to check on you and catch up on you. Don't worry. It doesn't have to do with business this Time, like last time. Although, I would have checked on you back there, if it wasn't for Avesta.", he said crossing his arms. John's smile widens, as he heard that. "Really?! You cared about me THAT much?", he asked. John completely forgot the twisted feelings he had some minutes ago, and forgot the fight and argument this one night they had. Bruce only nodded with a smirk plastered on his face. "Well, the reason I came here was also because, as I said before, to ask you some questions. Is that okay?", "Of course! Anything for my Buddy Bruce!", he answered, clapping his hands. 

"Well. It will end shortly anyway. Well: first Question. What are you planning to do, after you will get out of Arkham?", Bruce asked. Joker rubbed his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't really know it for myself, if I'm serious. Maybe go and search for a hideout.", he answered unsurely and Shrugged. "Well then, would you like to move in into Wayne Manor?", Bruce asked. John looked at Bruce startled. "Uhm... I'm sure you don't mean THE Wayne Manor, don't you?", John asked. "I mean: my 'Home'.", Bruce reassured John with a smirk. John stared at him. "I could ruin your Reputation, if someone finds out!", "oh please, when was my reputation last ruined?", "I could betray you once again.", "You are still my friend, remember?", "what if someone finds out?", "they keep the secret and money I'll give them or else.", "You could get into Danger.", "I care a lot more about others, remember?", "I could steal your stuff and keep it.", "be my guest then.". Whatever John said, Bruce only shook it off. John actually wanted to take this opportunity, but he cared a lot about Bruce. And He felt like he doesn't deserve this. And also: just wanted to be sure this wasn't a trick. But else: he would love to. 

After a long argument, John agreed to the Idea, after Bruce brought up the point, that he would be nowhere else safe. Then, Bruce time was up. "See you in...?", Bruce asked. "A few weeks Maybe. But you can visit me in the meantime of course.", John said, grinning. Bruce smiled. "Okay, then.", after that, he left.

 


	3. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! 6 Hits already? Well okay!  
> (Welcome! Are ya real? I hope so ;3)

Bruce POV

Driving back to Wayne manor, I couldn't stop thinking about John Doe. I certainly thought about his words he said, but also about other things. This isn't abnormal. I am the kind of person that tries to understand people and has them a lot in mind. The strange thing is, I also thought what consequences it might have when I sort of live with him. Maybe... just maybe some things could get... strange between us. Or maybe an accident happens between us and I might lose him. I also thought about how tingling my skin felt when I let go of John, back at the Asylum. The way his face expressed himself when he was exited and happy at the same time was so dorky...yet so godamn adorable. I shook my head as I thought that and tried focusing on the road more. At least I will then get my head to think about more stuff I should worry about. Now, during my Drive I thought more about the possibility's that could happen/change after John moved in. A lot needs to be planned for him. Maybe he will later go back to Arkham some time, but then will return shortly after.

I soon arrived the Batcave and I exited the Batmobile. "Welcome back, Master Bruce.”, Alfred greeted me, bringing some coffee with him. I smiled and took my cup of coffee from Alfred. I sipped the small, bitter, black energy in liquid down my throat. “How did the meeting with Joker---I mean John Doe go?”, Alfred asked me. “Good. He was surprised to see me at first, but eventually the time I had left was filled with Talking. He said that Harley escaped from Arkham.”, I answered, putting my Coffee down and sitting on the Chair, crossing my Arms. Alfred nodded. “I see. This means one night you will take her back anyway eventually. Did you also Asked him to move in into Wayne Manor?”, Alfred continued to Ask. “Well... Yes, I did. He agreed after some arguing. He May Moves in after a few Months.”, I said, taking another sip from my Coffee. “Great. Then we can finally start filling this one, empty room.”, Alfred said, clasping his hands and place a bright smile on his Face, which was unusual. I sighed. Alfred soon will Move away for vacation. He agreed to stay for some more Days after I said that I need one last davor for Someone, who can STILL be saved. I know it’s not too late for John to be cured. I finished my Coffee smirking and stood up. “Okay then. Let’s buy some stuff for him.”, I said, standing up. “But let’s have Breakfast first.”

 

* * *

 

John Doe POV

I was humming happily while eating my food. I’m going to move in into Wayne Manor! I can’t believe it! Though: Bruce Wayne is my Buddy. I still didn’t think he would ask me to MOVE IN. I never thought i would ever get that chance to move in into THE Wayne Manor. I smiled the rest of the Day. Just as I was about to go to bed, someone knocked the door. I once again opened the small gap and was greeted by Bruce. And I again embraced him with a tight hug, after he came in. “What brings you here this Time? Again for just a little chat?! I hardly believe that you drove all the way to Arkham just for a friendly Chat.”, I said, giggling.

 “Well, I did just came for more than just a friendly chat between friends. But before we get to that: How was your Day?”, he asked me, pulling away from my home smiling. “Oh! It’s been great! Since I spent most of the day thinking of all the things I could do once I’m out of here!”, I said, grinning from ear to ear. “That’s good to hear. Because I want to Talk about that.”, “I’m listening.”, I said, sitting on the Bed. “Well… Since we have talked about you moving in, we had planned a room for you. I want to ask you if you have any special things you want in the room or bring something important. Just in case, you know?”, he said. I nodded understandably. “Of course. I can do with that. Now let’s see. I really want to bring my Photo, I took with Batman and my favourite Plushie. And Maybe some more Photos. That’s all I want to take with me. Now what the room definitely needs...”, I answered tapping my cheek as I rested my head on my Arm. “Uhm... Oh! A Desk! So I can write down my things when I have something in mind! And Dr.Quarrien, the new Doktor I told you about this morning, said it would help her understand me better if I write down my thoughts and things that happened during the day in this small Book.”, I said, walking over to my nightstand. I opened the drawer and pulled out a small, green Notebook. “Okay.”, Bruce said, writing down the Things I said on a Black-White Notebook.

 “Something Else that is a Must?”, Bruce asked, not lifting his gaze from his Notebook. “You.”, I joked. Bruce immediately lifted his gaze irritaded. I grinned and cackled. “Whoa. Well okay. That caught me off guard.”, he said, chuckling a bit. I grinned and at him. “I have nothing else in mind now.”, I said. He smiled. “Well then. I will put a desk in your room. “, he put his Notebook in his Bag and focused back on me. “Okay then. Are you exited to move in into the Manor?”, he asked. “Of course I am! I always dreamed about that like nothing else! Living in Bruce Wayne’s Home!”, I said, waving my arms around. “I can’t believe that this is Happening!”. He chuckled slightly. “Well… you’re my friend and I would do anything for you to help you.”, he answered, I turned back, smiling brightly at his words. “Oh Bruce! I already know that, but it always brings my heart to jump in happiness!”, I said. Bruce raised an eyebrow, his grin not leaving his Face. “Uh-huh...”, he answered. “And Bruce! I must say---“, I said walking to him until I was really close to him, “You got a really charming smile!”, I said, booping his nose. He widen his eyes and looked real,y confused. “What? I said a compliment! No ‘thanks, that’s nice of you’?”, I asked, feeling like I said something wrong. “Oh! Yeah sure. I was only uh... well a bit, just a little little bit, confused for a while. Thanks for the compliment.”, he said smiling. I grinned. His reaction was really priceless. 

“And how was your day, Bruce?”, I asked, sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to me once again. “Well... Pretty rough. There was a lot of stuff that needed to get done on the same Day.”, He sat next to me, while talking about his Day. “May I ask what these things were?”, I asked politely. “You know. Business stuff. And planning your Room. And of course: I had to apologise to Jim for not appearing to the Batsignal last time.”, he told me, resting his head on the wall. “I didn’t get no sleep because I felt so guilty because of that.”, he confessed, groaning since he seems tired. “Oh. I see. So a pretty rough day, hm?”, I asked. He only groaned and nodded at this, yawning slightly. “It’s okay if you want to take a nap now.”, I said. Feeling pity for my Pal. “Really? Well... Thanks, but I will sleep at home. I surely have almost no time left.”, he answered, mumbling most of the part. “It’s fine. Take a nap. It will refresh you.”, I said, laying my hand on his shoulder. He glanced over me and sighed. “Fine. I guess I do need a little rest.”, he said and sighed. I smiled. “Then sleep.”, I said, putting my hand back. I just starred at the ceiling until I heard a soft snoring. He must have dozed off. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, enjoying the comfy ness. I then started to doze as well.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day I  woke up, Bruce was still on my right, which confused me. He woke up soon after and immediately left, giving me a quick hug before he went back to the Wayne Manor. As I heard from him, Alfred was worried sick. I later asked Dr.Quarrien why Bruce was still here in the morning. She just smiled, laughed and then just told me we looked really adorable. Welp. I have nothing against it, that she didn’t send him away. 

I appreciate it actually. I don’t really know why.

 


	4. Thoughts and weird Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 37 hits now?! ALREADY?! JUST TWO DAYS PASSED BY! You’re kidding, are you?! Whoa. Uhm. Thank you all! <3

Bruce POV

as i arrived Home, i exited the Car and Alfred ran up to me. “Master Bruce! What happened? You didn’t come back Home last Night! What happened? I was worried Sick!”, Alfred asked. “Easy easy Alfred. Sorry that I made you Worry about me. I fell Asleep at Arkham. The uh... Doctor forgot to Wake us up. I should have called you, before I drifted off to sleep. I’m terribly sorry that I made you worry about me.”, I apologised, trying to call Alfred down. “With who?”, “What?”, I asked confused. “You said: “The Doktor Forgot to wake US up.”, With who did you fall asleep last night?”, He asked me once again. “With John. I might arrived when he was just about to go to bed. So I guess he was tiered as well and forgot to wake me up.”, I answered. 

“Anyway. Did the Batsignal Appear while I was Asleep?”, I asked. Alfred shook his head. “Luckily.”, He said and I let out a sigh of relief. “Good. Can’t disappoint Jim one more time.”,I said. Alfred looked at the ground. “I will leave soon, do you know that?”, he asked. I nodded sadly. “Yes, I know. Thanks that you agreed to stay for a few more Days.”, I said. “But you need to make a vacation anyway, so...”, I said and walked around. “I have to live with it. You can’t stay here forever. You need a Break some time.”, I said. Alfred looked at me, smiling a bit. “Well, I’m glad you understand me.”, he said. I nodded, looking at him. “Should we go Back to planning the Room for John?”, “Yeah sure. But Let’s eat first.”, Alfred answered. I smirked a bit and Answered: “Yeah, Sure.”.

 

* * *

 

|Arkham Asylum, 10:21|

 

John Doe POV

I laughed as Dr.Quarrien once again threw one of her Jokes on me. She giggled and then coughed, still giggling a little. My laughing calmed down and i told her the Answer Of the Question. “Hmmm... When I feel Calm. Let’s see... Uhm...”, I began to think of something, or someone that made me calm. I thought back on this morning, where I slept on Bruce’s shoulder. His shoulder was like a Pillow, so was the rest of his Body. And he was so Warm... H-Huh?! Wait! Okay! Focus on the Question. “A moment of alone time. Or a Friend I can trust.”, I answered. “Like when Bruce Wayne is here, next to you?”, she asked, writing the stuff, that she needed to write down, down without breaking too much eye contact with me. “Kind of. I guess yes. I mostly feel Calm whenever he’s around. I slept peacefully this night.”, I said. “Oh! That’s interesting.”, she said, smiling. 

“Might I ask if you dreamt anything this Night?”, “Oh! It was a wonderful Dream! I dreamt I was in the Wayne Manor! And then I was doing ALL sort of things! Swimming, eating! Play in the Backyard! Eat Ice cream! And of course Spend lots of Time with my Buddy Bruce!”, I said, since most of the Dream I spend time with Bruce. We were laughing and Joking, and things what Pals do. “You seem to like Bruce Wayne a lot.”, she said, smiling. “Of course I do! He’s my best bud’!”, I said, cackleing. “And... He’s just a friend?”, she asked, raising an Eyebrow. “Uh... Yeah. Just a friend.”, I answered. She smiled. “Okay then. Now let’s continue with the main questions. We don’t want to Talk about your persona-life now, do we?”, she asked, laughing a bit. I nodded and grinned. There was more, actually. Whenever I’m around Bruce, I want to smile more. Every time he gives me that charming smile, I feel a slight tingling in my stomach. My Puls is starting to rush. And I get just a bit nervous. I would sometimes shiver when I think of him hugging me and shake me. Yet I feel warm whenever he would grab my Arm and stuff.

What is this... feeling?

 

* * *

 

 

|Wayne enterprises, 12:21|

Bruce Wayne

I finished my Breakfast and the rough sketch for John's room. Now I have to finish my ‘Homework’. I signed the papers repeatedly, after I read everything. My thoughts always traveled off to John and that weird Dream i had. I dreamed that we he moved in, then hugged me more than usual, tried to get to pat my shoulder and hold my Hand more. And at the end he said he needed to confess something. And just as he wanted to say something, I woke up.

The strange thing is: I never dreamed something like that. Espacially that this dream had to do with John. I also thought about what John might be doing right now. I want to finish these Paperwork’s quick and go visit John once again. I feel more stressed and distracted all of a sudden lately. I always try to shook these things off, but it happens more and more now. Maybe I should ask Alfred for an Advice later. But first, I will drive back to Arkham after I finished the last few Paperwork’s and other stuff.

 


	5. Jealousy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W-Whoa! Wait what? 64 hits? O.o Nani?! Well, I’m glad that people read and enjoy my story. Hope you do too, sweets. *wink*

John Doe POV

Bruce once again visited me, which made me Happy of course.

As soon as he stepped in, I gave him, like every single time he comes for a visit, a tight hug. Bruce surprisingly hugged me back this time, which left me a bit surprised as we pulled back. But I soon grinned again. “Bruce! Came to see me again? Of course you came to see me again. Although we had a small incident in the Morning. I hope it didn’t cause any trouble for you. Don’t want my Buddy to feel stressed because of me.”, I said, my smile turning slowly in a frown as I talked. “No no. It was fine. It has been a while since I slept. And i think it was time for me to get some rest.”, he answered, calm as usual as i know him. I smiled. “Great! I’m happy this didn’t make much consequences.”, I said, turning around and sit on my Bed.

“How was your Day?”, he asked, like every beginning of the conversation. “It was great! Dr.Leland thought I should see a new face more often, so Dr.Quarren will take care of me for a few Days! I’m so Happy! She’s really nice. And good looking!”, I said, smiling brightly. Bruce nodded at this. “Uh-Huh.”, is all that he said. I expected him to say something more, but there was nothing more left to say, I guess. “What do you think about her? Dr.Quarren, I mean.”, he asked. “Well, her jokes are really funny and she knows when to use them. Sometimes she tells me story’s and they are really interesting to listen to. And oh my! Her giggling makes my body shiver with delight! So funny and sweet!”, I said, keeping a close eye on his reactions. I can see that he holds back his frown. His smirk was really... forced.

“She seems really nice. Is she treating you well?”, he asked. “Of course she is! Why wouldn’t she? Are you caring about me that much, Brucie?”, I said teasingly. Then stopped as I noticed that I used a more ‘cute’ nickname. Oh god. I hope he doesn’t mind! “Well, I'm just making sure. Since I do care about you. Not all People are Nice.”, he told me with a frown. I grinned. “Awww, Bruce! Don’t tell me you’re just jealous because of her. That is so adorable.”, I said. The corners of Bruce’s lips lowered. And a faint blush spread across his cheeks. “No, I’m not jealous, John.”, he answered. “That’s what all people mostly answer it like that. But mostly, it’s not true.”, I said grinning, standing up and leaning in close to his face. “John, I am NOT jealous. Why would you think that?”. “You seem like you want me to shut up, when I talk about her. Are you jealous because---“, “I’M NOT JEALOUS!”, he yelled, gripping my Arkham Asylum shirt.

I flinched. His mad face turned into a sad frown. “Oh gosh. I’m sorry, John. I didn’t mean to snap like that.”, he said, letting go of me and stepped a step away from me. “Hey, It’s okay. I need to know when I should stop.”, I answered. He stayed silent for a few seconds. Then turned around, walking out of my cell. “B-Bruce? What’s wrong? Why are you leaving so soon?”, I asked, walking after him. “I almost forgot I had an important meeting. I need to leave immediately. Sorry John. I’ll see you tomorrow.”, was all he said, before he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this one is a short one. Sry, I’ll hope the next one will be a more filler chapter.


	6. Dear -how much day passed since Bruce last visited me- Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jawn* haaah! Christmas was great. Now: back to the FF’s. Now: how’s it going in AO3- *boom* ...100 HITS!!! W-WHOA! I-I GUESS: MERRY (LATE) CHRIISTMAS EVERYONE!

(normal Text, **Text Of John’s Diary)**

 

Dr.Quarren POV

It has been a few days, since Bruce last visited John Doe and he had been feeling down lately. The last sessions I had with him, didn’t really go well. He just let out a few chuckles when I threw one of my Jokes at him, he tried to avoid a lot of my questions and spaced out a lot more than usual. I think it’s time to take a look at his Diary.

I walked through the Hallways of Arkham Asylum, as I looked out for John’s Room. (I see the patients cell not as a cell, more as their room/home. It’s not, like they’re in prison, right?) It was lunch break at this time and I found his room soon. I took out the keys to his room and opened the door. As expected, no one was in here. He told me that he put his Diary in the Drawer Of the Nightstand, so I opened the Drawer of it and all I saw was an empty spot. Maybe he took his Diary to his Lunch break. Could be possible. It’s not like books aren’t allowed in Arkham Asylum... well, as long as the cover is Soft and not Hard. Safety first. I walked to the Lunch room and opened the door, looking for John. After a few more close looks, I found him in the corner of the room and walked to his table.

He had as expected his Notebook/Diary in front of him, writing down some stuff. “Johnny?”, I asked, calling out his nickname I used for him. He looked up at me. “Oh! Dr.Quarren! Say: can I rip a page from this Notebook? I want to write something down, but I don’t have any paper and the notebook has lots of papers. Please, can I?”, he asked, making puppy eyes. I smiled. “John, this Notebook only should include the things you did or thought during the day. So if you want to write a letter, I’ll bring you some fresh paper next time I will be in your cell, Okay?” I said, smiling at him. He gasped and smiled brightly. “You would? Oh thank you so much, Nadine! It really means a lot!”, he said, calling me by my first name and Hugs me. I smiled.

“For who is this letter anyway?”, I asked. His smile disappeared. “It’s for... someone I think i hurt them. I would like to keep their name for myself, if it’s okay.”, he said. Looking away. “Sure. Not everything needs to be shared. Some things would like to be kept as secrets.”, I said smiling. “But John?”, “What is it?”, he said, turning to face me again with an annoyed expression. “Could I take a look at your notebook? I think it’s time.”, I said, pointing at his Diary. “Sure thing. Be careful with it.”, he said, handing me the notebook. I nodded and thanked him, before walking to my office.

 

* * *

 

 

As I arrived my office, I sat on my chair and opened the Diary.

 **Day 1 without Bruce**.

Huh? He actually replaces the date with counting of how long Bruce didn’t visit? Interesting.

**Bruce visited me today, but it was only for a short amount of time. He walked away, as soon as I started talking about YOU, Dr.Quarren. I think he might be jealous, but I’m not really sure. Maybe he had some bad issues with her. Whatever it is, it makes me wonder. Maybe he DID had some busy stuff going in the background. As i said I’m not sure.**

**However, I spent the rest of the day feeling guilty.**

**Day 2 without Bruce**

**I had a nightmare once again. It had to do with Bruce. He arrived to Arkham and beat me up, as soon as he was inside of my room. The confusing thing is: while he beat me up he said thing like: ‘I’m sorry’ or: ‘I actually don’t want this either, but it’s the best for both of us’. As if he had any idea how messed up this sounds. It makes me want to crawl into my bed and never hear anything from him again. I’m terrified. Yet, i miss him so much.**

An interesting nightmare. I should write this down. It could help me understand and help him.

**At lunch break I came across Zsasz and as I looked at the scar on his cheek, I saw Bruce standing next to him for a split second. But he was gone in a flash. I then hadn’t touched my food after that. Even though I was hungry.**

Oh! So he DID lose weight. Wait. Let’s write this down as well. This information could be a... ‘sign’ for something.

**I didn’t appear at Dinner today. I was tired, yet couldn’t sleep. The thoughts of Bruce kept me awake**

The ‘e’ of awake was stretched out, so I suppose he fell asleep when he was done with that. Onto the next day.

**Day 3 without Bruce**

**This Morning my back was sore, since I fell asleep on the floor. Note to self: never do something else than eating or sleeping in the evening. I should write my things down during lunch break. Strange dream once again. I can’t remember half of it though. I think it was about Bruce once again. This morning, I wasn’t hungry like usually, so I spent the entire morning in my cell. I always tried to remember my dream, but as I said: I can’t remember most of it. Harley was back in Arkham, as I heard. I am now a bit mad, that Bruce...**

Huh? I can’t read this. Whatever it was, he scribbled the words so much that i can’t read anything out of it. Well. Maybe he wrote it wrong, so he scribbled it.

**-still didn’t visit me. He could have checked if I was okay. Why didn’t he visit me for three days? Maybe just business work. Or he was just enjoying himself. Or he could... have been planning my room! But making a room shouldn’t take that long, right? Maybe he doesn’t care about me. Can’t he at least send a letter or something? God, I miss my Buddy Bruce so much.**

Could it be that he’s gay for this guy? Maybe, maybe not. I mean: he’s his best friend, but shouldn’t 3 days without him be bare able? Well: they seem to have a strong connection/bonding. Anyway. Let’s continue reading.

**I remembered the dream that I had, as soon as it was evening, but I wouldn’t want to write it in here.**

**Day 4**

**I had another strange dream. Can’t remember it though. Today I wanted to send a letter to Bruce, but I’m not so sure about it. I even don’t know what I should write in this letter. But I just want to-**

And that’s where the Diary ends. For now. Interesting. Perhaps Bruce Wayne effects his being more than I thought it would. Maybe I should go and contact him. As soon as i closed the Diary, Dr.Leland cam into the room and i looked up at her. “Oh! Hey Leland! What’s wrong?”, I asked. “You know that you said you would have therapy after lunch break with John Doe, right?”, she asked. “Right. But I still have some time left. So: what’s the matter?”, I asked. “A visitor arrived at John’s cell and asked for him. He also asked if the therapy could be later.”, she said. “Oh.”, I said, pausing, “ooooh! Sure! I just read John’s diary and it seems that Bruce’s absence was affecting his whole... mood. Let’s say it like that.”, I said grinning. “Quarren... Stop smiling so wide, it is abnormal/creepy/not fitting for a sane person and psychology doctor.”, Dr.Leland said, a bit frightening. “However: Okay. I’ll tell John Doe the news.”, she said and walked away.

 


	7. Mental Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, Fellas!  
> (God, it was like 2:45 o clock when I posted this. Oh well. I was lazy, this is what I get.)

John Doe POV

 

I sat on my bed, arms crossed in front of my chest, as I arrived my room and stared at Bruce intensely. He took the wooden chair In my room, placed it in front of me and sat there. His face was the only thing I focused on. And i bet, if even an explosion was heard from the next room, I would still stare into those steel blue eyes. Not only because I want to keep my attention on him, since we were about to have a serious talk, but also because these eyes pull me into their spell. I only notice now what a pretty eye colour Bruce actually has. Even though I was so many times just inches away from his face. How did I not notice this?

 

I shook my head immediately after that thought crossed my mind. “Now: Where have you been the last few days, Bruce? I must say: you left me here with a lot of thoughts and questions. And that left me wondering if you were really this busy or did you just went chicken.”, I said, narrowing my eyebrows. He seemed a bit… guilty. Maybe he was Sorry to leave me after having such a good time.

“John, I’m sorry.”, was all he said. “What? Do you seriously think an apology will make all my sorrows go away? Now they just got more. What the hell happened, Bruce?! I need answers!”, I said, yelling at him. “Come on! Tell me what was going on behind my Back, Buddy!”, I said, hissing the word ‘buddy’ a bit like a curse, standing up furiously. “I had a little mental breakdown.”, was what he answers and I immediately kept my mouth shut and sat back on my bed slowly, listening closely.

 

“May I ask what caused you this ‘little’ mental breakdown?”, I asked. He was quiet for some seconds. Then he spoke up. “Alfred left me. He was planning to leave before I visited you. He agreed to stay after I said i would take off the day from Batman the day he wanted to leave and asked if he could stay until your room is finished. Well, I worked on your Room the past few days and spent more time with Al before he leaves. Just as Alfred was gone, I was left alone the next morning, which was unusual for me. No coffee machine running, no creaks, no mumbling, no footsteps, not even a ‘good morning’. It was really terrifying for me, the house being so quiet once again since my parents death...”, he explained, looking down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. “And the days in Wayne Enterprises aren’t getting any easier. More the opposite of it. So... I just had a rough time, John. Sorry. I should have at least come here a lot sooner and told you.”, he said, glancing to my face for a split second and then looking back at his hands.

 

I just starred at him. Doktor Leland and Quarren said that The death of someone’s parents or a beloved one can really damage the person. For days, weeks, years, maybe even the rest of their live. Maybe it will always appear that death of his parents in front of his eyes whenever something that reminded of the situation after happened. Maybe that’s why he’s so connected to people. So he won’t be alone again. Since being alone... would leave him weak. Hehe. I just can’t stay mad at him, can I? I stood up and walked over to him, giving him a hug. He flinched for a second, but returned the hug soon after. “There there Buddy. The days have been rough.”, I whispered to him lowly and caressed his back. “Now let’s just catch up on the good things, alright, Buddy?”, I asked, pulling away from him and look deep into those beautiful blue eyes.

 

“There hasn’t been so much good things to talk about. So How about if I ask Dr. Leland and Dr. Quarren if they can release you, in exchange me taking care of you. I would like to hear at least some footsteps or a small snoring or at least a figure walking around my house.”, he said, smiling slightly. My eyes widen. “You..l would do that, Bruce?”, I asked. “Of course. You’re my friend, your room is finished, and I could use some company. Besides: we have so much to catch up on and do.”, he answered with a slight smile on his face. I smiled brightly and hugged him once again. He chuckled slightly. “You can let go John, we’re alive.”. I noticed that I was still hugging him and immediately pulled away. “Right, Right! S-Sorry.”, i apologised. “No problem John. Oh! And John. One more thing. I could have been a little jealous of how you were talking about Dr.Quarren.”, he confessed and smiled helplessly, scratching the back of his neck. “Oh Bruce! You don’t know how much I praise you behind your back! The things I said about Quarren were nothing against the things I said about you!”, I assured him, grinning from ear to ear. “Uh-huh.”, he only replied and smiled. “Ill see you then. I’ll go talk to Leland and Quarren now.”, Bruce said, heading outside of my room. Before he exited the room, he turned around to me, standing in the middle of my room. He gave me that charming, warm Wayne smile once again and then left.

 

I brushed my tongue against my faint dry lips. My mouth and lips felt dry, my whole body was shaking a bit, yet I felt pretty warm. Maybe even a bit Hot. I felt this tingling feeling in my stomach again and felt how my chest tightened. I took some deep breaths. H-Huh? He always showed his Wayne smile when he’s touched or confident and I’ve seen it a thousand times. So...

 

Why am I feeling like this all of the sudden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I’m planning to upload a chapter each 2 days. So: be patient guys. ;3


	8. Interrogation...?

John Doe POV

 

I tapped nervously my pointer finger on my leg. Bruce just left a few minutes ago, to ask Dr.Leland if they can lend me to him. I wonder if it will go well. It would be nice, if I could already live with Bruce. I must say: I always dreamed of it, living with THE Bruce. I start to grow impatient. Even though he just left shortly. I wouldn’t be surprised, if Dr.Leland would accept Bruce’s offer, since she once thought that he definitively needs psychological treatment. Minutes passed by and I grew more nervous and impatient, scratching my leg to distract myself. My heart jumped as i heard my Door slam open and i instantly turned my head.

 

Dr.Leland, Dr.Quarren and Bruce stood in front of the Door. “We heard you and Bruce would like to move in together, is that right?”, Dr.Leland asks and I nodded widely. “Well, I’ve heard from it before, only now asks Bruce, if you could already leave Arkham. Is that okay for you, John?”, “Absolutely! I would love to!”, I said enthusiastically. “Well, Okay Johnny-Boy. But you first have to answer some questions with Bruce Wayne. Don’t worry. It would only take a short time.”, Dr.Quarren, chirping the sentence as If she has been never happier. I nodded in response, watching Bruce sit down next to me, while Dr.Leland and Dr.Quarren sat down on a chair. “So... John. Do you trust Bruce that he will take care of you?”, Dr.Leland asked. “Of course! I trust him with my whole life!”, I answered happily. “Do you think that living with Bruce will cause you any Danger? At all?”, “No no, I don’t think so. More the opposite of it!”, I answered, grinning a bit. “Is your relationship with Bruce any toxic or threatening?”, Dr.Quarren asked and the continued with a huge smirk saying: “or anything lovey-dovey?~”.

 

My face dropped as she said that to a very, VERY confused face. “Quarren! Seriously? Bruce already told you they were just friends!”, Dr.Leland said. A faint blush spread across Nadine’s (Dr.Quarren) cheeks and she cleared her throat. “R-Right. Sorry. I got caught up. Anyway. Will you answer the question now, Johnny? Please?”, “Oh! Right-Right. Uhm... no, it’s a normal, good relationship. Right, Buddy?”, I asked Bruce, turning to face him. He gave me a slight smirk. “Of course, John. We do have a good Friendship.”, he responded. “That needs to be replaced by lovers”, Nadine whispered. Dr.Leland gave her a small glare, then shot back at me. “Say: When Bruce first arrived Arkham, do you have any idea what caused him to being brought to Arkham?”, “Uhm... Excuse me, hasn’t he mentioned it? He was drugged by... Someone.”, I answered, glancing over at Bruce.

 

“I see. Okay, thank you for answering the Questions. Now: Bruce. Could you also answer some Questions of ours that need to be answered?”, Dr.Leland asked and Bruce nodded in response. “Why do you want to move in with John?”, Leland asked. “I would like to have someone around me when I’m in the Wayne Manor. But also because I think our relationship could use more bonding. And: I want to take care of him. Just in case.”, Bruce answered. Nadine nodded at this slightly, rubbing her glasses clean. “And do you think you could take care of John?”, she asked, putting her Glasses back to place. “Goddamit, still blurry?”, she whispered under her breath. Bruce thought for a second, tilting his head a bit to the side. “Yeah, could do that.”, he answered. “So: what would you do, if the Joker showed up?”, Dr.Quarren spoke while rubbing her glasses violently clean. “I...”, Bruce began but paused to think once again. “… I would make sure he will not hurt anyone, so I’ll make sure he will stay somewhere and make sure no sharp things are around. He would calm down eventually. But if he wouldn’t, I’ll try bringing him Back. And when I feel like His ‘Joker’ phase Held on for far too long, I will bring him back to Arkham, which I hope will not be necessary.”, Bruce answered, looking at me.

 

Dr.Quarren put on her Glasses and shout: “Excellent! You two can move in!”, i flinched at her sudden loudness. “Nadine...”, Leland started. “What? They got everything answered really good! We checked everything and everything seems to be fine!”, Dr.Quarren cut Leland off. Leland sighed and nodded. “I guess you’re right. When are you planning to pick John up? It could go anywhere except today.”, Dr.Leland spoke, turning her head to face Bruce. “In two Days. Would that be okay?”. “Yeah, sure. We’ll see you then.”, Dr.Leland and Dr.Quarren said in sync, also standing up in sync. I hold back my laughter as I noticed that they were just sync. Instead I tried to smile happily and hugged Bruce. “Do you hear that, buddy?

 

_I'm going to live with you!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get pretty Jucy later, so dun worry! I will give u them Juuuuuce! *w* (line from best friends play Batman enemy within season 2 episode 5(watch it, it’s funny and they are juce fans, just like us :3))


	9. Planning

Bruce POV

 

After discussing some more details to John's move in, i drove back to wayne Manor with a smile plastered on my Face. I was glad they agreed John to move in to Wayne Manor. I'm sure he likes it there. I can't wait to see his Face when he sees his room. I wonder what we will do the whole day. I hope that i won't be needed much for buisness on this day. I also wonder what he usually does, or what he will do in the morning. I smiled, being exited to see him. Maybe I should tell Tiffany about it tomorrow. I then arrived the Wayne Manor and wanted to walk straight to bed. But the first thing that came into my way was Tiffany, sitting on the sofa, waiting for me. “Oh! Bruce! Finally! You’re here!”, she said, standing up and walking to me. Well, I guess I should tell her about John a little sooner, now that she’s here. “Tiffany?”, I asked. “Bruce, I need to talk to you about the Joker.”,she said, resting her right hand on her hip. I frowned a bit. “What’s the problem.”, I asked. “I heard you wanted to live with that psychotic Maniac! Bruce, are you mad? That can’t be a good Idea! Please tell me that’s NOT true.”, she said. I sighed and rested my hand on my forehead. “It’s true Tiffany. But understand me, i can’t-“, I got cut off by Tiffany, yelling at me: “What? Bruce! I can’t believe you! You really are letting HIM live with you? What the hell?”. “Tiffany, he’s my Friend. And I would like some company here. He also needs some more company. And you don’t have all the facts.”, I said, crossing my arms. “Which are?”, she replied, also crossing her arms. “I loved him.”, I said sincere.

 

Her eyes widen and she was speechless for some seconds. “You... what? Did I Here you right? I think you ‘loathe’ him actually, right?”, she asked. “No, you heard me. I Love him.”, I repeated. She once again was speechless. “As a Family?”, “Oh no. Well: I also do that in that way, but I actually Love him more than that.”, I said sincere once again. She frowned once again and walked around the room. “I see but... that’s actually...”, she wanted to protest, but seems to not find the right words. She sighed and turned to me. “Whatever. I know how stubborn you are. And until now, you held your word. But!”, she said, raising her finger. “Watch him closely.”, she said. “I will.”, I replied and nodded. “Good.”, she said and walked past me. “Goodbye, Bruce. I’ll see you later.”

 

* * *

 

 

|Wayne Manor|9:12|

 

The next day, I woke up with a bright smile, stood up and straight headed off to my office with no problem. The day flew by faster than I expected. And today in Wayne enterprises, everything seemed fine. After some time, Lunchtime came and I decided to visit John after I ate lunch. Just to see how he is doing. So after Lunch, I drove to Arkham Asylum.I eventually arrived Arkham and exited the car, making my way to John's cell.

 

I knocked on the Door and waited for a response. “Come in, Bruce.”, said John and I unlocked the door, stepping into his cell. “Hey Buddy!”, he welcomed me and I smiled slightly at this, “Hey there, John.”, I replied and stared down at him. He was sitting on the floor, putting some stuff in a white Bag. “What are you doing?”, I asked. “I’m packing my stuff! Because that’s what you do, when you move in, right?”, he said, grinning from ear to ear. “Yeah, that’s what you do.”, I said, smirking. He grabbed his photo from his nightstand. “You brought the photo to Arkham?”, he asked. “Yeah. It means a lot to me.”, he answered smiling and put the photo into the bag. What else is in there?”, I asked. “Oh! I put glasses in there, my Notebook and... uh...”, “And?”, i asked.

 

“A...Plushie I made in Arkham.“, he eventually replied. “Oh, You did?“, I asked. He nodded. “Can I see it?“, I asked. He hesitated, before slowly reaching in the bag and pulling out a doll version of me. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen it somewhere before, but not in a store or anywhere else. While thinking hard where I once have seen it, I complimented his work. “Hey, That’s Pretty good. Well done John.”, I said, smiling. “Y-You think I made a great Job? W-Well, thanks.”, he said and smiled. “I’m pretty sure I’ve seen it somewhere...”, I mumbled out loud then i came to the point. “Oh right! When you were having Therapy with Willy at the stacked deck! That’s where I’ve seen it first.”, I remembered, smirking. “You still remember that?”, he asked. I chuckled a bit. “Of course I do. That’s where we pinky-sweared back then.”, I said, smiling brightly. I handed him the Doll back and he grinned, stuffing the doll back into the bag. “I might as well will have to go to ACE Chemicals to get the rest of my Photos.”, he said and sighed. “I already took care of that.”, I said and he turned his head to face me. “You did?”, he asked, his eyes widening.

 

I nodded in reply and he hugged me instantly. “Thank you, Buddy! These Photos mean a lot to me! Thank you very much!”, he thanked me, smiling brightly. The hug caught me off guard at first, but I soon hugged him back, smirking a bit. “I am so exited for tomorrow. When do I have to get up again?”, he asked. “I will arrive at Arkham at 10:30 in the morning.”, I answered. “Hmph. Am not a fan of Waking up early, but this time I would actually love to get up earlier than usual!”, he said and I felt how he was grinning widely behind my back. “Yeah, I guess. Oh, and John?”, “Yes, Buddy?”, He asked.

 

“I’m also exited for tomorrow.”


	10. Moving in

Bruce POV

|Arkham Asylum|10:10AM|

As soon as i got up, i drove into Arkham Asylum as soon as possible. Now i'm 20 minutes earlier than i had planned. Yesterday after a short visit to John as i came back to Wayne Enterprises, I had lots of work to do. If i didn't hurry up yesterday, i may still be working and needed in Wayne Enterprises. And this day i didn't want to spend all day working. I wanted to spend this Day with John. I waited patiently until it was 10:30. One of the staff people finally came up to me and lead me to Johns cell, even though i already know the way how to get there. The staff banged on the Door and yelled: "John, Bruce Wayne just arrived, to pick you up!". "Yeah, j-just hold on a sec, i'll be out soon!", John replied and shuffling was heard from inside. "I will alredy unlock the door, so you can go out by yourself whenever you want! Got it?!", he shouted, unlocking the Door."Tch... don't want to be the babysitter here anyway. Attack him if you want, the blame's not on me.", he murmured underneath his breath and walked away. At this point, i just wanted to punch him in the face for that comment. I mean: Sure, he had issues, but he mostly can't do anything about it! But as long as he doesn't harm John, he's not worth it to dirty my hands on him. So i just waited for John to come out.

After a few minutes, i knocked on the door. "John?", i asked. "I'm almost done! But first: Are you alone? Is anyone passing by or something?", he asked. I looked around. "No, No one seems to be here.", i answered. "Great!", he shouted and literally kicked the door open. He was wearing his normal, everyday clothes instead of the Arkham Asylum uniform. I raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit. "How'd you get that outfit? I mean: were you allowed to keep your normal clothes?", i asked. "Well... about thaaaat...", he said, grinning. "I get to keep my normal clothes of course, but i wasn't allowed to wear it here. So i hid it very well, since i took liking to these clothes, so i later on can put it on. That's why it took so long for me to come out. I was getting ready.", he explained. "Anyway! Let's go! I can't wait any longer!", he said and made his way outside, me walking after him smiling.

 

* * *

 

|Wayne Manor|11:00AM|

 

"Wow! I know, it's huge, but i didn't think it would be this Huge! I am really impressed!", he said as he saw Wayne Manor. I smiled, hearing him say that.  "Your room is upstairs, should i lead you to it now? Or do you want to look around first?", i asked. He thought about it for a moment, before deciding: "I would like to see my Room first!". He grinned from ear to ear. I smiled and headed upstairs. "Fallow me, it's not far.", I said. He fallowed me upstairs to his room. As we arrived, i opened the Door with the keys i had. I handed the Keys to John, just before i opened the door.

"Awesome!", was the first thing John said, as he took a good a look at his room. The walls and the ceilling was painted as a dull green color and the Bed on the right was pastel blue. The carpet in the middle of the room was red and on the sides yellow. On the left side of the room was a desk with a wooden chair and just above the desk, there was a Pin-wall with his photos. Just at the Mirrow, which was at the end and in the middle of the Room, was the closet drawer,  where he can put his clothes in. "Do you like it?", i asked him. "It could use more color, but other than that, it is Awesome! Thanks, Bruce!", he said, grinning. I chuckled slightly. "I'm glad you like it. I am not an expert with colors. Let's just say that i like dim, dark colors.", i said. John grinned only more at this. He put his white bag on his Bed and unpacked his things. "Are you hungry?", i asked. "Yes i am, but it is no big deal. I'm not starving.", he answered. "Okay, i let you finish unpacking and i'll be downstairs in the kitchen and make lunch for us.", i said. He nodded. "Alright. Where will you be?", he asked, still unpacking his things. "Head downstairs, turn right and that's it. The dining room and kitchen will be just in front of you.", i explained to him. "Got it! Thanks once again.", he said. i smiled. "No problem. We'll see each other.", i said and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i finally got back to it! It actually should have come out sooner,but i accidentally wrote a chapter that already existed, so i wasted a bit of time lol. XD and somehow i moved on with the german story. (On Wattpad it now has like 20 chapters, while the english version has only like 10 chapters haha! xD) 
> 
> Whatever, i'll see you later, guys.


	11. Embarassment

How Johns Room looks like:

 

John Doe POV

 

I placed the Bruce-doll on the Nightstand, that was just behind the  head of my bed and pinned the Photo of me and Batman on the pinwall. I  put my Sunglasses on top of the closet drawers. I got the last pieces of  my spare clothing and put them inside the closet drawers. I looked  around my room and sighed happily, as i put my hand on my beating heart.  This, this is Reality. The bitter sweet reality. I smiled to myself and  closed my eyes for a second. How long have i been setting up this room  again? I don't know, but it doesn't matter to me. What i know for sure,  is that it took Bruce way longer to make this room for me. I still can't  really belive that i live in THE Wayne Manor from now on. I dreamed of  this for ages! And the least i expected from this dream, is it to come  true. But it did! And I am so happy that it did (of course, what else did you think?). A growling noise made me jump a little and pull me away  from my thoughts. Oh... turns out i was just Hungry and my stomach  growled. Well, i'm not surprised. I was so exited for that day, that i  didn't even bother to finish dinner the night before and skipped  breakfast. I giggled to myself at this and stepped out of the room.

 

Whoa. Even though the directions were easy enaugh, i'm sure i would  have searched for years for the kitchen if Bruce didn't give me  direction. This place seems even more huge on the inside than the  outside! Well, that makes sense actually. I mean: There is a reason why  it's called the Wayne MANOR, but still. Anyway, as i arrived the  kitchen, i found Bruce sticking his Head into the fridge and mutter  something underneath his breath. My eyes traveled further down from his  head to his waist and eventually to his well-formed, beutiful, fine  Butt. Yes... a nice Butt indeed. Wait... No, that's not what you should  focus or look at on someone who is your friend, pal or best friend!  Espacially on your Best Buddy! So i shook my head to clear my thoughts  and tried to brush my previous thought away. Something like this should not ruin our friendship. If he heard that thought he would hate me so much. I don't want that. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned his head to my direction. He smiled a little. "You're already finished setting your stuff up? That was fast, John!", he said. I grinned a little. "Well I didn't really had to do much after all. I mean: you had way much to do than I needed to, don't you?", I asked. He smirked and nodded. "Indeed. Now: could you help me with dinner? You don't need to, but it would make things go faster.", he said and dragged some things to the kitchen counter.I immediatley ran after him. "Oh, but of course, Buddy! I'm glad if i can help you with any-", i started talking, before stopping as i noticed how close we were. I must have bumped into him because i was faster than expected and so he turned his head to look back. Our faces were just a few inches away, our noses almost touching and i could feel his breath tickle my skin. My heart felt like it was going to just burst out of my chest. I felt so hot at all of the sudden, espacially around the face area. My Hands started trembleing, as well as my lips. And once again, i felt this tingling feeling just underneath my stomach. He suddenly seems to look me deep in the eyes, closing his own eyes a little and seems to lean in. Even if i was unsure if this was allowed or anything bad, i did the same, not knowing what to do and then...

 

 

 

 

"John? John, did you fall asleep? Can i come in?", asked a familliar voice of all the sudden. I immediatley open my eyes and got up. "Wait, what? Who... Where... huh??", i asked, totally confused. "John, can i come in?", asked the voice i heard before. After processing what is going on, i only now recognize that this voice belongs to non other than Bruce. I must have fallen asleep after setting up my room without knowing it. I must admit, this dream was the strangest of all the things i've ever dreamed. But i can understand why I fell asleep so early. I woke up 5 hours earlier than I was supposed to because i was so exited. "Of course! Come on in!", i answered him after some more seconds passed by. Bruce opened the door and stepped into my room, holding a tablet in his hands. On it were 2 cups of tea, 2 portions of ice cream and two plates with the first one having Bacon and Eggs on it and on the other, second plate having bread loafs. "well, now this looks delicous!", I exclaimed and clasped my hands toghether. I started digging the spoon into the one ice cream portion. Bruce looked at me smiling, while he took a piece of a loaf after he put the tablet on the nightstand. He sat next to me, watching me enjoy my ice cream.

 

"And? Did you dream of something?", he asked and i swallowed. "W-Well... yes, but the dream was short so it doesn't matter.", i said and took the plate with Bacon and eggs on it. "What did you dream exactly?", he continued asking and scooted closer to me. Oh my lord! He's so close again! Okay John, no need to panic, calm down. He is just a little too close to you, that's all. stay calm! "U-Uhm... N-Nothing much interesting. Just -Just cleaning up my room a-a bit and wa- wanting to help you with lu-lunch.", I stuttered. "I see.", he only said and I feel myself shudder a little as he touched my hand with his, being a bit pleased. "Nothing more?", he almost whispers in my ear and i hold back a sigh, or maybe even a quiet moan. "Well, uhm...T-There was more to it, but could I --- could I just keep it to myself, please?", I asked. "Well okay, no problem.", he said and went back to his normal, previous position. Just what was that just now?! Whatever, it was pretty embarrasing and confusing, what he just did for me. He my pay for this one day. "What do we want to do after?", he asked after a while. "i don't know, but could i also have the last portion of ice cream?", i asked. He chuckled and nodded. "Sure. Next time i will bring some more. I will note that you like ice cream.", he said. I laughed a little. "Yes. I LOVE the Brain freeze!", i said, grinning a little. Bruce only nodded at this and wrote that down actually. So I finished my ice cream fast and welcomed the Brain freeze. After a while we were finished and then started planning our day. It’s kind of strange, that he wants to spend the whole day with me, but I don’t mind. That’s just what Bruce is: Mysterious. And another strange thing...

 

Why does it feel like we just planned a Date?!?!


End file.
